yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of Enma
Son of Enma takes place in an alternate universe Where Nathan is a Human/Yokai Hybrid of the Enma tribe after his father Aaron was put in a deep ageless sleep by the Onimaro Leader, but was later rescued by Lady Enma. Plot A man named Aaron Adams was walking in the woods by himself, but suddenly the Onimaro leader appeared out of nowhere. Feaking out, Aaron tries to run for his life but the Onimaro Leader captures him with Ogus,Togus, and Mogus. She then cast a spell on Aaron forcing him to fell into a deep ageless slumber. Then she sends him off to the realm of despair. 24 Years later, Aaron continues to sleep without aging after the Onimaro Leader placed a spell on him. Fortunately for him, A Yo-kai of an Enma tribe going by the name Lady Enma rescues Aaron, and frees him from the curse which the Onimaro leader placed him on. Aaron awakens, and he see Lady Enma with beautiful yellow eyes, extra long dark blue hair, and a dark blue heart shaped mark on her four head and she has pointy ears. Aaron asked Lady Enma who she is, Lady Enma introduced herself to Aaron and she explained to him that he had been asleep agelessly for 24 years making him shocked as he remembered the monster (the Onimaro Leader) that attacked him earlier. Lady Enma Teleports Aaron and herself from the realm of despair, and they teleported to Springdale, there Aaron sees thing that halved changed with new cars, Technology Ect. Aaron becomes shocked after all the years halved passed, but Lady Enma calms him down and they later become friends. Weeks halved passed, Aaron and Lady Enma starts to fell in love. Aaron gets her pregnant, and months later Lady Enma give birth to a baby human/Yo-kai hybrid boy with Dark Blue hair, yellow eyes, and a dark blue star mark on his forehead. Aaron and Lady Enma became parents, and they named him Nathan. 6 Years halved passed Nathan now as a 6 year old boy and with his blue hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks, and a small amount of hair sticks down at his neck (like his original counterpart) seen playing with his Yo-kai caretakers while his parents watches him. Nathan is home schooled by his caretakers due to the fact he's part Yo-kai, but Lady Enma teaches her son how to use his powers for self defense and must never use them for an evil purposes. The next day Nathan and his mother goes out disguised as humans, but suddenly a mischievous Yo-kai known as Pogo Lu plays tricks on the children at the park making them urinate on their paints. Disgusted, both Nathan and his mother Lady Enma chases after Pogo Lu for her misdeed. Nathan captures her and Lady Enma questions Pogo Lu about what she had done to the children. Pogo Lu begs for forgiveness, but Nathan denies it and he states that he and his mother could send her off to the realm of despair for her action. But his Mother tells her son that it is not the right answer, because his father was trapped their for 24 years. Nathan had no idea that his father Aaron was trapped in the realm of despair, he understood his mothers words and releases Pogo Lu. Pogo Lu apologies for her actions, and promises never to play tricks on children or any other humans ever again. The next day eveything is peaceful, but suddenly The Onimaro Leader unleashes her virus turning the human into Kaodeka Oni. Horrified, Nathan and his mother Lady Enma changes back to their true forms, and Nate's Yo-kai caretakers gets his father Aaron to safety. Meanwhile a 13 year old boy named Touma Tsukinami is seen bullied in the back alley, but suddenly the Onimaro Virus (Ogus,Togus, and Mogus) halved given Touma the strength to take down one of the bullies, forcing the others to flee in fear. Touma receives a Kigan Gear. Nathan and the others are being attacked by the Ogus, Mogus, and Togus. But they seemed to be out numbered. Fortunately Lord Enam, His butler Whisper, and Zazel steps in and helps Nate and the others defeat them. After they defeated the Ogus, Mogus, and Togus, Lord Enma sees Nathan and he realizes that he's part Yo-kai. Lady Enma introduces her son Nathan to his cousin Lord Enma, along with Whisper and Zazel. Whisper tells Nate about 30 years ago, he was freed by a girl named May after being imprisoned for 190 years by a man who though all Yo-kai were evil. He stated that when she became an adult, she gave up on us for her selfish reasons by sending her watch buried between space and time. Nathan starts to fell bad for Whisper about what had happened. Meanwhile Jibanyan is shown wandering around while thinking about his former friend Maya after she abandoned him, Whisper, and the others for her selfish reason. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Son of Enma